Harry Potter and The Student Exchange
by Angel Of AnimeXOXO
Summary: It is Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore has just announced that a student exchange program will ensue between the three wizarding schools. No biggie right? That is until everyone meets the new girl, who is more than she seems. HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and The Student Exchange**  
Chapter 1  
By AngelofAnimeXOXO

*****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own a monkey either  
*****

It was the first day of Harry Potter's, "wonder boy" as he had so lovingly been dubbed by his peers, fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Harry sat at the long magnificent Gryffindor tablein the great hall, one table of four, one table for each of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Next to Harry sat his two best friends in the world, girl genius Hermoine Granger and the flame haired Ronald Weasley. Now Harry wasn't your average fifteen year old boy, no sir, not only was he a wizard, but upon his head was a lightning bolt shaped scar, reminints of an almost deadly encounter with the most evil wizard ever to walk the Earth, Lord Voldemort. When Harry was only a baby Lord Voldemort killed his parents with the most dangerous and illegal spells of all the killing curse, _Avada Kedavra_. Voldemort turned then to Harry, but Harry's mother, Lily Potter had sacrificed herself to save Harry and thus Harry was protected by a counter curse, fireing Lord Voldemort's own curse against himself, defeating Voldemort and sending him into exile, that is until he returned in Harry's first year at Hogwarts and of course he also had returned last year, and Harry had been unable to stop him that time, Lord Voldemort had rissen again. But enough about Voldemort, that's not what this story is about, although I am sure that Voldemort will come into the picture sooner or later, he always seems to no matter what doesn't he?

Well none the less there sat Harry, with Ron and Hermoine chatting about this and that as they picked away at the traditional first day great feast. They were all chatting about Hermoine's trip to visit Viktor Krum over the holidays when Professor Mogonagal, head of Gryffindor house, tapped her wine glass with her fork to quiet the room. Professor Dumbledoor, headmaster of Hogwarts, nodded his thanks to her and stood slowly. He was an old man, but as wise and clever as they came. He was actually asked to be the Minister of Magic, president of the magic community if you will, but turned it down. He had a long white beard that whent well past his belt and he wore robes of a brilliant deep plum purple velvet with velvet stars embroidered in gold to match the golden trim. As he stood he took a long look around the room, recgonizing familiar faces, and acgnologing new ones. He waited as every set of eyes before him turned up to look with undevided attention. Even the Slytherins were listening, and due to their slightly "devious" nature this was a feat in its self. Professor Dumbledoor cleard his throat and began his speech.  
"Welcome everyone to this year at Hogwarts, now I am sure all of you remember last year's TriWizard torunament, and although it had such a grave and sad ending, it strenghtened the bonds between our neighboring Wizarding schools so much that the other Headmasters and I have decided to start an exchange program. We will receive three of the top students from each school, as we will send six of our top students to theirs, three to each. As you see before you," Dumbledor waved his hand and upon the stool where the first years had sat while being sorted appeared a golden cup, "is the Goblet of Fire, I have enchanted it to choose the top six students from the names placed within it, which will be the lucky students to journey to another school. The cup will be open to fifth years and above, and my age barrier is up as well if someone so wishes to disobey my age requirement. Also, to accomidate the happenings of last year, if your name is chosen, and you your self did not place it in the cup and you do not want to go, you will not have to and the cup will chose another. The Goblet will accept names for a week, please think this over, it really is a wonderful oppertunity, otherwise, enjoy the feast!" The whole hall cheered then began to eat again, the whole hall chit chatting about the Goblet and Dumbledor's exchange program.

"So Herm, I suppose you will be entering in you name of course?" Asked Ron while stuffing his face with fried chicken.  
"Actually Ron, I won't be entering my name in, I have just precisely worked out my schedual so I can take all classes again, except Divinations of course," Last year Hermoine had signed up to take every elective, but had a small "fit" with the Divinations teacher and promptly dropped it.  
"Will you have to use the hour glass again?" Asked Harry thoughtfully as he dug into some corn on the cob.  
"Nope, I have it all worked out, plus I don't want to spend the whole year without you guys anyways."  
"What you think that if we entered we wouldn't be choosen or somethin?!?"   
"Actually, yes!"  
"What did you say!?!"  
"Guys, stop it! None of us are going and that's that!"  
"Right, sorry Harry."  
"Sorry Harry."

*****

After the feast all the students had returned to their dorms to settle themselves in and reaquaint themselves with old friends. Harry, Ron and Hermoine were sitting in the three comfertable lounge chairs that were settled by the happy fire in the Gryffindor common room. Every now and then one of their classmates would walk up to them and ask them how their summer went and vice versa, and eventually the common room had emptied and there were only a few students left lounging here and there. By this point in time Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess and like always Harry was getting his butt kicked royally.  
"So who do you guys think will be picked to go to the other schools?" Asked Hermoine looking up from the book she had just recently had her nose stuck into.  
"I sure hope it's Malfoy and his goons, could do a year without them if you ask me," Stated Ron, slightly agitated. A Mr. Draco Malfoy was Harry's worst enemy, well that is of course after Lord Voldemort and Professor Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house and potions teacher. Malfoy is almost never seen with out his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, who were twice the size of any other boy in their year, but half the brain power. It seemed that Malfoy's one purpose was to make life utterly horrible for Harry, Ron and Hermoine.   
"I am sure Malfoy will be putting his name in the Goblet, didn't he say he wanted to go to Durmstrang?"  
"Probably only because Professor Karkaroff was a death eater, but no one's head anything of him since last year." Death Eaters were the followers of Lord Voldemort, it is rummored that Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father was one as well. Professor Karkaroff was the headmaster of Durmstrang the presumed to be settled in Bulgaria, as Madame Maxime is the current headmastress of the Wizarding school Bauxbaton, settled in France.  
"Well, I suppose we won't have to wait long to find out anyways, there's no use in guessing,"  
"Quite right Harry, now if you two don't mind I am going to bed, we do have double potions tomorrow and I am sure you can guess with who," The two boys moaned as Hermoine closed her book and marched up the stairs and to the right to the girl's dormitories. For the past four years Gryffindor has had double potions with Slytherin, and the evil potions master, Severus Snape always has favored his house over Gryffindor, docking house points from Harry especially for doing absolutely nothing. House points can be awarded or docked accordingly, and the house with the most points at the end of the year wins the coveted house cup, which Gryffindor has won the past four years running.  
Harry and Ron finished their game, with the usual outcome of Ron winning by a longshot, packed up the pieces and trudged up the stairs and to the left, then crawled into bed, and fell right to sleep, with dreams of the Student Exchange and tomorrow's dreaded potions lesson dancing in their heads.

*****

Hey all! Guess wat! This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic, well it's also my first ever non anime fanfic. I am sure readers of my DBZ fanfic, 'Yes Your Majesty' won't be too pleased with my starting a new fic and all, but that one just isn't fun to write anymore, and my files as far as my long running Inu Yasha fanfic go are so ubsurdly catigorized and filed away it will take me some while to unfuddle them and get chapter 12 out, which I already have written by the way. So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, nothing much happened really, it's just an overview of the overall story so far if you haven't read the books or seen the movie, well I hope you liked it, and PLEASE, I KNOW there are spelling errors in here, and that's because I am too lazy to go through all the books and look up the proper spellings, so whatever I mispelled please tell me in a review, thank you so much, toodles! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and The Student Exchange**  
Chapter 2  
By AngelofAnimeXOXO

*****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own a monkey either.  
*****

A week had passed since the first day of the new term. It was dinner on Friday and the Great Hall was packed because it was time for the announcement of the students chosen for the exchange. After the students were chosen they were to be sent out that night by port key, as were the other twelve students from the other schools. The new students were to arrive at the end of dinner, and everyone was very excited to say the least. Over the course of the week a few names here and there had been dropped into the goblet, a few Gryffindors, even more Slytherins, and almost the whole of the Ravenclaw house, including Cho Chang, Harry's long time crush. Harry, Ron and Hermoine were sitting at their usual spots discussing yesterday's Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid. 

"I am glad we are finally done with those fire belly skewts or whatever they were" Said Ron remembering some of the countless burnings.  
"Yeah, I heard some of the students snuck into Hogwarts over vacation and kidnapped the last two skewts," Said one Seamus Flennighan, a classmate of the trio, also a fifth year.   
"Yeah, apparently they put up a fight too, did you see the skewt paddock? It was burnt to a crisp!" Said another fifth year, Dean Tompson.  
"Yeah, but skewts were easier than the fire rats we have now! I was bitten by one the other day!" Said a rather pudgy fifth year by the name of Nevile Longbottom. [Ahh, I can't remember any of those names 'cept Nevile, and I am sure I spelled that wrong, please someone review and tell me their real names and spellings!]

Hermoine was just about to scold them for mutiny against a teacher when Professor Magonagal tapped her fork against her glass and Dumbledore stood to address the students. All chitchat instantly halted and all attention was turned upon Dumbledore.

"Well, I am sure you are all anxious to know who has been chosen, so I will not keep you waiting. Thank you to everyone who entered in their names, and congratulations in advance to those chosen, it really is a great opportunity. Well without further ado..." Dumbledore waved his wand and instantly all the lights in the great hall were dimmed, giving it an eerie glow. The Goblet of fire began to spark and it was soon engulfed with blue flames, soon a red flame leapt out and a piece of parchment was seen floating in mid air. Dumbledore took the piece of paper from the air and read the name aloud. It was just some Ravenclaw sixth year girl, who smiled while her table applauded as she made her way up to where Dumbledore stood. Dumbledore then called the next name, a Slytherin seventh year boy, who smirked deviously as he made his way up to the table. A few more names were called and there was only one more to go. Everyone was listening intently as Dumbledore called out "Cho Chang" the entire Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers as Cho made her way to stand upfront with five other chosen students. In all three Ravenclaws, two Slytherins and one Gryffindore, apparently not a single person from Hufflepuff had put their name in the Goblet. Harry looked at Cho smiling broadly and he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. *and this was the year I finally had the courage to ask her out...* He watched as they were all presented with their own port key. 

"Three of the port keys will go to Beauxbaton, and three to Durmstrang, it has already been chosen who will go where according to which of the two schools will suit you the best, now on the count of three off you go... one... two... three!" and with a woosh they were off.

"Now everyone, please continue your meal, the students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will be arriving shortly, now we have only to wait." 

The hall filled with heated discussion about the chosen few. Malfoy was yelling that he was going to report to his dad that he had not been chosen. The Hufflepuffs were all pointing fingers and asking why none of them had put their names in (they never came to a consensus upon why no one did, but by the end of the night they were all even more confused than usual). Harry was talking to Ron about Cho while Hermoine was talking to Pavarti Patil [SP please??] about the girl that was chosen from Gryffindore. 

Suddenly the lights in the Great Hall dimmed for the second time and a dreadful silence fell upon the room. Everyone waited in anticipation. Minutes seemed to creep by, everyone checking their watch wondering what was keeping the new arrivals. Suddenly there was a great green flash that filled the room. Everyone looked away, and as soon as the flash appeared it had gone and in its place stood three students all wearing the traditional Durmstang uniforms. Everyone rubbed their eyes a few times and starred at the new arrivals. There were two boys and what looked to be a very manly girl. The boys were tall and broad, while the girl was at lest a head shorter and almost as broad. They all had a very gruff look about them as if you really didn't want to run into them in a dark ally. Dumbledore smiled and stood to greet the new comers, who only grunted in reply to his warm greeting. 

"Welcome, welcome you three to Hogwarts, I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster, would you please turn to face the students and state your name and age." The girl grunted again, and all three turned around.

The fist boy stepped forwards and all the girls swooned, he was tall and his hair and eyes were dark as ebony, he was of a muscular build and as he looked around his expression softened and he smiled, showing off his straight white teeth.   
"Hello. everyone, my name. is Ivan Sharvoskey, I is pleased. to be. meeting you. I is 16 years of age." He said in broken English with his thick Bulgarian accent. All the girls smiled on as the guys scowled back.

Ivan took a step back and the next boy in line took a step forward. He was a few inches shorter than Ivan with chestnut brown hair, he wasn't as handsome, but was attractive all the same. He was of a smaller build than Ivan and looked to be about Harry's age. He puffed out his chest haughtily and smirked at the students.  
"My name, is Dominique Bozo, I am 15 years of age." He said proudly, happy to have immensely better English skills than Ivan, though you wouldn't necessarily consider him fluent either.

Dominique stepped back and the girl sulked up, as if she really hated being there at all.  
"My name is Helga Aplostrophe, I am 15 years old." She was a very gruff looking girl indeed. She had a shadow of a mustache upon her upper lip, which at this point was curled with annoyance. Her long dirty blond hair was tied back in a braided plate that reached to the swell of her back. Her accent was actually pretty good, and she seemed to know English much better than Dominique and Ivan combined. Dumbledore nodded smiling.

"Welcome Ivan, Dominique and Helga, now you will need to be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts, you house is like your family here, you have classes together, eat together, and board together. Now, Ivan if you would be so kind as to sit upon this stool as Professor Magonagal places the sorting hat upon you head you will be sorted." Ivan smiled again and all the girls were crossing their fingers as Professor Magonagal placed the grungy and tattered sorting hat upon his head. It sprang to life and furrowed what would be its brow for a moment, then shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!!" All the girls sighed, while the Hufflepuff table to this point was not paying attention and still discussing why no one had entered their names into the goblet. The girls all caught sight of him and instantly everyone was calling for Ivan to come sit next to her. 

"Figures he's be in Hufflepuff, looks to me like the lights aren't all on upstairs," Harry whispered to Ron who stifled a guffaw as Hermoine shot them dirty looks. 

"Alright, Dominique, you next," Dominique puffed himself up again and sauntered over to the stool and smiled wickedly as the hat was placed on his head. The hat furrowed its brow again and then shouted "GRYFFINDORE!" The whole Gryffindore table stood and applauded as Dominique came and took the seat next to Hermoine. She smiled at him and introduced her self as he smiled at her and took her hand in a firm handshake. 

"Alright, alright, Helga you next," Helga went and sat on the stool as Professor Magonagal smiled at her, then she placed the sorting hat on Helga's head as it thought for the third time then shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" Applause erupted from the Slytherin table as Helga went to go sit next to Milificent [SP? I can't remember her last name either,] "Wow they make a couple don't they?" Said Ron to Harry as the two laughed at their joke. 

"Well," Said Dumbledore after all the cheers had died down, "I suppose we only await the arrival of the Beauxbatons, please everyone make our guests feel at home and continue the feast!" 

The three new arrivals were instantly crowded by their respective houses congratulating them, especially Ivan, whose hand every girl wanted to shake. Hermoine had a decent conversation going with Dominique, who was smiling at Hermoine too much for Ron's liking. 

"So you're a friend of Viktor??"  
"Yes. He and I is playing Qudditch on same team."  
"Oh you play Quidditch? What position?"  
"I is keeper."  
"Hrumph keepers are overrated!" Said Ron, receiving a slap across the head. For the third time that night the lights dimmed and silence fell yet again.

"The Beauxbatons are coming," Said Harry hurriedly to Ron and Hermoine. They waited in silence, but not nearly as long as they waited for the Durmstrangs. Soon there was a sweet melody that seemed to hang in the air as if some invisible flute was being played, then suddenly the flames of the candles turned gradually to a shade of powder blue, until the room was bathed in what seemed to be silver moonlight. Then, as the candles reached the peak of the blue color there was a burst of blue light and there stood on the steppes the three Beauxbaton students, one boy and two girls. The girls all gasped, for the new boy made Ivan look like a hunch back, but the girls were not the only ones gawking, the two girls that had appeared with the boy might as well have been Veela, except for the fact that they were smiling brightly at everyone, and none of the guys had rushed them yet. Dumbledore's smile went from ear to ear as he shook hands with the boy, who was very proper.

"Welcome, welcome! We have been waiting! Well if you please would you turn to the students and introduce your selves a bit?"  
"With pleasure!" Said the boy. He was obviously older than Harry, and he had sandy blond hair that was lightly sitting on his head. His pale blue eyes looked out into the crowds as he began to speak. He was lean and tall, not necessarily as muscular as the Drumstrangs, but rather looked to be built for speed. He smiled warmly and placed his hands in his pockets nonchalantly.   
"Allo, everyone, My name iz Erick Catin [ok for all of you French speakers that last name represents his personality hehe] I have 17 years, I am ze head boy at Beauxbaton et I play le Quidditch, I iz le seeker." All the girls smiled ear-to-ear, including Hermoine, and clapped so hard that all their hands were left red. 

Next the shorter of the two girls stepped forward and smiled sweetly. She looked to be very young and had an air of innocence about her. She blushed a little and rocked back onto her heels, struggling with the words to get them all out. She was very pretty, with golden wavy hair that fell to the swell of her back, she had a very fair complexion and light blue eyes like Erick.  
"Allo everyone. I. Am. Marie Ruse, I. Have. 13 years, et… , here she looked to the girl standing next to her and whispered something in her ear, the other girl just smiled and whispered something back. "et I'like books very much!" She smiled again and stepped back, happy with her self. 

The last girl finally stepped forwards. If any of the boys had not been paying attention at this point they all turned to stare at the girl. She was pretty tall for her age, 5'5" probably. She had long hair that reached to her waist like Marie, but hers was long, straight and shiny. It was of a golden color, but darker than Marie's sunflower shade. A few strands had been cut to frame her face, while the rest curled in slightly at the bottom. She had a long slender face with deep green blue eyes that sparkled as they looked around the room. She smiled faintly and her full pink lips parted to show a row of dazzling white teeth. Her frame was slender, but muscular and her legs seemed to go on for days. Finally she spoke bringing all the boys out of their daze.   
"Hello, my name is Ophillie Charmant, I am 15 years old, I am the captain of the fencing team at my school as well as the fifth year class president, my hobbies are painting and photography." Every jaw in the room was literally on the floor, Ophillie spoke with perfect English and a British accent, her accent would have been perfect, except she pronounced all her es as é. Dumledore just smiled and shook all their hands again. 

"Well if you would be so kind as to sit on that stool over by Professor Magonagal she will place the sorting hat on your head and you shall all be sorted into your houses."

Erick motioned for the girls to go first and Ophillie whispered something to Marie who bounced over to the stool and climbed up, which was a bit of a feat considering she was so small. Professor Magongal couldn't help but smile at the girl as she placed the tattered wizard's hat on her head. The sorting hat seemed to smile himself and after a moment of thought yelled "Gryffindore!" The whole Gryffindore table stood to receive Marie, who took a seat next to Ginny, who had smiled and scooted over to make a place for the girl. 

Next was Ophillie's turn, since Erick insisted "Ladies first," and even helped her up on the stool, thought I am sure she could have gotten up perfectly fine by herself. She sat on the stool and Professor Magonagal placed the sorting hat on her head, the hat sat in deep thought for what seemed to be a lift time, and everyone held their breath, after an eternity of waiting it opened its 'eyes' and yelled "Gryffindore" yet again, all the Gryffindore boys gave Ophillie a standing ovation as she came to sit down, she ended up next to Harry and George Weasley, Ron's elder brother, across from Marie, who was trying in vain to have a conversation with Ginny. 

Finally Erick sauntered over to the stool and sat down. Professor Magonagal had to stretch a bit to place the sorting hat on his head, but she managed and after a short pause the hat finally cried "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table cheered and whooped; apparently they had all been worried that they would not receive an exchange student. Dumbledore smiled again and stood, now, let us finish our diner!

*****

Hey all,  
I just want to talk a little about the French used here. Well, the last names of the French students represent their personality or a physical trait, I am not going to tell you because you have to read on to find out their personality, if you are really interested there are tons of translation sites out there ;)

Marie and Erick both introduced them selves and said I have _ years, that is because in French that is how that statement is structured. It thus being J'ai _ ans, Je(j' here) being I, ai being a conjugated form of avoir or to have and ans being years in this context. 

Ok, I'll write more soon, ttyl!!  



End file.
